


The Worst Curse of All

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A milkshake is fluids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Curse of All

As demonic spells went, it was fairly unremarkable. Gabriel claimed this was due to his immense archangel powers deflecting the worst of it, but Sam wondered, perhaps unkindly, if the demons just had a sense of humor.

The angels had the flu.

Castiel sniffled miserably and burrowed further under the covers as Dean tried to feed him soup. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt borrowed from Dean; he looked far less imposing without his suit and trenchcoat. The handful of used tissues balled in his fist added little to his angelic air. "No thank you," he said hoarsely as Dean tried once again to tempt him with chicken and noodle. "I am afraid if I eat anything I might vomit again."

"Dude, leave him alone," Sam urged Dean. He so did not want to be the one to clean out the trashcan if Cas didn't make it to the bathroom this time.

"I want ice cream!" Gabriel proclaimed. "My throat hurts! I'm hot!"

Sam turned toward the other bed and sighed. Gabriel was wearing Sam's t-shirt -- because it feels cuddly, Gabriel insisted -- and a pair of brightly colored boxers. He'd kicked off the covers again, and Sam laid a hand on Gabriel's forehead. "You're still running a fever," Sam insisted. "You need more fluids, not ice cream."

"A milkshake is fluids," Gabriel retorted. Sam handed Gabriel a cup of tea with several heaping teaspoons of sugar in it instead.

Dean muttered something about spoiled brats as he headed out the door to buy more supplies.

"I heard that!" Gabriel complained. "I'm going to smite you, as soon as I get my powers back!"

"Brother," Castiel chided him between coughs.

Sam sighed and took a handful of ibuprofen for his massive headache.


End file.
